Lato
The Lato is one of three Secondary weapons which can be acquired during the Vor's Prize tutorial prologue. A dual-wield version of the Lato, Aklato is also available but must be purchased separately. Two special exclusive versions of the Lato exist; the Lato Prime which was given to purchasers of the Grand Master Founders package, and the Lato Vandal rewarded to participants of the closed beta. This weapon can be sold for , it is also a for Bolto. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages * Good rate of fire. * Low recoil, making it easy to aim for weak spots. * Accurate for close to medium ranged combat. * Fast reload speed. Disadvantages * Low chance to critically hit. * Low chance to proc a status effect. * Generally low damage. ** Lower and damages, less effective against shields and armor. Comparisons: *'Lato', compared to the Lato Prime: **Lower base damage (18.0 vs. 21.0). ***Higher damage (4.5 vs. 2.0). ***Higher damage (4.5 vs. 4.0). ***Lower damage (9.0 vs. 15.0). **Faster reload speed (1.0 vs. 1.2). **Lower status chance (1.0% vs. 5.0%). **Lower critical multiplier (1.8x vs. 2.0x). **No polarities. *'Lato', compared to the Lato Vandal: **Lower base damage (18.0 vs. 20.0). ***Higher damage (4.5 vs. 3.0). ***Lower damage (4.5 vs. 5.0). ***Lower damage (9.0 vs. 12.0). **Faster fire rate (6.7 vs. 5.0). **Faster reload speed (1.0 vs. 1.2). **Lower status chance (1.0% vs. 5.0%). **Lower critical chance (5.0% vs. 7.5%). **Lower critical multiplier (1.8x vs. 2.0x). **Lower accuracy (18.2 vs. 23.0). **No polarities. Acquisition Players new to Warframe can choose the Lato as their first Secondary weapon in the Vor's Prize tutorial. This weapon can also be bought for . Tips *The Lato has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces, similar to -focused melee weapons. This makes the Lato a prime candidate for a Desecrating Nekros to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. **Other known firearms which share the same properties are the AkJagara, Braton Prime, Flux Rifle, Grakata, Kohm, Miter, Panthera, Spectra, Tigris, Vastos (Vasto, Akvasto and Vasto Prime), and the other Latos variants (Lato Prime and Lato Vandal). *Once the weapon ranks up to 30, consider using it to build the Bolto which is significantly better, at least in terms of combating the heavily armored Grineer enemies. Trivia *This weapon is used by the Grineer Lancers in Vor's Prize as a low damage alternative to the Grakatas they normally wield. It is also used by them in Mastery Rank Promotion Tests. *The Lato and Braton are the only two weapons to have more than two variants (MK1, Prime and Vandal). *The Lato received a buff to its damage and critical stats in to bring it in line with the new MK1 weapons.The Aklato however did not receive this buff until . *The Lato is the only weapon in Warframe that has a critical multiplier of 1.8x *It was seen in the Dark Sector original concept video. *The word "Lato" means "Summer" in Polish. Media LatoCodex.png|Lato in Codex. latodarthmufin.png A maximized Lato Patch History *Conclave Skin added *Fixed the Lato Vandal Halloween Skin from appearing in the Market on its own. *'Conclave:' Lato series damage increased *Damage multiplier for Lato normalized. *Added custom recoil animation for Lato *Sound changes. *Lato now has queued fire, and is set up like other semi-auto weapons. *Market cost revised: 10,000 credits or 50 platinum *Item introduced with game release. }} See also *Aklato, the akimbo counterpart of the Lato. *Lato Prime, the Prime counterpart of the Lato. *Lato Vandal, an exclusive Lotus upgrade to the Lato. *Bolto, a bolt-firing pistol that uses the Lato in crafting. fr:Lato